


Men Out of Time

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Paint, M/M, Praise Kink, but very mild, shenkosmutthursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Shepard paints Kaidan like one of his french girls. Except not really.Written for Shenko Smut Thursday :D





	Men Out of Time

“You sure this is gonna come off? If I have to scrub a layer of my skin off I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Sh,” Shepard smirked, sitting perched on Kaidan’s ass and straddling his lower back. The cabin was dim and quiet, the only noise being the fish tank bubbling softly and Kaidan griping as he lay stretched out on his stomach. Shepard tilted his head as he continued working, swirling his brush delicately into the body paint all over Kaidan’s back. “We’re having fun. Don’t be sassy.”

“I’m not being sassy,” Kaidan snickered, his voice muffled behind his arms folded underneath his chin. “Just checking.”

“It’s body paint and it’s romantic, so bite me.”

“You’ll have to ask nicer than that,” Kaidan smirked. He could almost feel Shepard lifting his eyes to the ceiling.

“You’re a dog, Alenko.”

Kaidan laughed again, whining when Shepard pinched his side. “Ow, quit it.”

“Stop moving then.”

“I’m not!” He huffed and settled back down anyway, closing his eyes. The pair of them fell quiet again, and Kaidan concentrated on the cool prickling along his skin as the paint dried, the soft caress of the brush as it manipulated the color. He swallowed, shivering as goosebumps spread over his arms and down his back, and shifted a little bit as Shepard’s warmth and proximity began to affect him.

“You okay?” Shepard asked, the teasing note gone and his voice an octave lower. He set aside his brush.

“Mhm. How’s it look?” Kaidan asked, voice a little rough.

“Good. Wanna look in the mirror?”

“Yeah.”

Kaidan pushed himself up, not wanting to smudge Shepard’s work, and let the commander pull him to his feet by his hands. Shepard stole a quick kiss when he was close enough, and wouldn’t let him get away without one on the cheek, as well. Such a menace. Kaidan shuffled to the bathroom, feeling John’s eyes on him and smiling fondly, before peering over his shoulder and into the mirror. 

Shepard’s handiwork wasn’t a picture so much as a gentle swirl of colors, blues and purples and yellows intermixed with bits of white. The paint hugged the ridges of his shoulder blades and the soft dip of his spine, an other-worldly second skin. He smiled widely. “Wow. It looks great.”

“Glad you like it.”

Shepard rested his hands gently on Kaidan’s hips, bending to catch his mouth when he turned forward again. He backed them up slowly, and Kaidan inhaled through his nose when his lower back met the cool porcelain of the sink. He wound his arms tightly around Shepard’s neck, nipping his bottom lip with a wide smile and then kissing it better. Shepard hummed happily, pressing harder and silently begging him to do it again.

Kaidan smirked and slid his hands down Shepard’s back, stopping at his ass and using the grip to hoist him off of his feet. John wrapped his legs around his waist with practiced ease, grinning as Kaidan spun him around and deposited him onto the edge of the sink. 

“Bossy.”

Kaidan snorted softly, nudging Shepard underneath his chin with a curled finger before dipping forward to kiss him again. He was rougher, using his teeth to bite until John’s mouth was swollen and pink and hung open as he panted for breath. Kaidan reached to stick his hand down the front of Shepard’s sweatpants, cupping him through his briefs and massaging teasingly. Shepard grunted and frowned, gripping Kaidan’s arms to keep him close. The paint on his back was still wet. Kaidan wondered giddily if they would sweat it right off.

Eventually he became impatient and all-too-aware of how chilly the bathroom was, reaching to lift Shepard with his hands curled underneath his thighs. John clung to him again, like an excited koala, and Kaidan walked them half blindly to the bed. He tossed Shepard onto the mattress, both of them snickering as he bounced, before crawling after him like a playful predator. His chest and stomach grazed John’s thighs and torso as slid up his body, too gentle but just enough to be pleasant.

“Hurry up,” Shepard murmured, reaching to tangle his fingers up in Kaidan’s hair and pull him down for a kiss. He pouted when Kaidan took his wrists in both hands and pinned them to the mattress. “Hey, come on.”

“You are so impatient,” Kaidan smirked, pressing them down a bit more firmly until Shepard finally relaxed beneath him. “I always take care of you, right?”

“Yeah,” Shepard admitted, his lopsided smile soft as he stared up at Kaidan like he hung the sun, his pinned arms bracketing his head. “Always.”

Kaidan’s heart tugged and he bent to kiss him softly, both of their lips sensitive and raw already. They always did everything a little too hard, a little too fast. Like they were running out of time. “You gonna be good?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kaidan grinned, kissing John’s ear and down his neck as he fought a shiver. “Good. Hang onto the pillow for me. Don’t let go.”

Shepard’s hands instantly lifted to grip either side of the pillow beneath his head, his knuckles white as he tried his best to comply. Kaidan kissed him again because he was fucking perfect, before brushing his lips against the hollow of his throat. He continued to press a trail down Shepard’s center line and to the tuft of hair leading from his belly button underneath his briefs. Kaidan slipped his fingertips past the band, slowly sliding them off of Shepard’s legs and past his feet, before tossing them over his shoulder. 

He took a moment to just look at him, like he always did, unable to help marveling at the cut muscle and soft fuzz and rigid pelvic bones. He smiled when Shepard squirmed a little, glancing up at his face. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re staring,” John murmured, smiling. His neck and collar were mottled red, the flush settled into his cheeks as well.

“Of course I’m staring. How am I supposed to not stare?” Kaidan teased, lifting one of Shepard’s legs and hooking it over his shoulder. He kissed gently up and down the inside of his thigh, nuzzling and brushing his lips against the soft, warm skin as hair tickled his nose. Shepard’s abdominal muscles flexed in response, his breath deepening, and Kaidan’s eyes flitted to his erection as it twitched slightly. He reached to smooth his palm over the flat plane of his pelvis, ignoring the erection for now and smirking when Shepard grumbled at him.

“Kaidan.”

“Yes?” Kaidan asked innocently, shuffling onto his stomach and kissing the crook of John’s thigh with an open mouth. “Did you want something?”

“You are th-the worst,” Shepard gasped, twitching a bit when Kaidan bit him. “Fuck.”

Kaidan took a moment to suck a small, red blemish onto the peak of Shepard’s hip bone before finally deciding to pity him. He brushed his lips up the length of John’s cock, the skin velvety and warm, before wrapping them gently around the head. He sucked just the tip for a moment, letting Shepard’s grunts and soft noises wash over him, monitoring how worked up he was. Fucking Shepard was like tuning a feisty, needy instrument. If you plucked him just right, the music he made was damn gorgeous.

Shepard’s biceps began to flex repeatedly as he fought with himself, keeping his hands firmly clamped on the pillow despite probably wanting to grab onto Kaidan’s hair. Kaidan let out a pleased hum, sliding down to the base to reward him and watching his face as he bobbed for three long strokes. He pulled away with a pop, unable to help crawling up to kiss him again, and used his hand to make up for the absence. “God. You’re so good, John.”

Shepard whined, arching slightly and returning the kiss with bruising force, even as Kaidan spoke. “Kaidan. Please.”

“I’ve got you,” Kaidan whispered, bending to kiss his neck and suck gently at the skin as his hand pumped Shepard’s cock more quickly. “I’ve got you.”

Shepard groaned quietly, pressing his mouth to Kaidan’s shoulder so hard Kaidan could feel his teeth through his lips. “Mmm, fuck. Wanna fuck, K.”

“You can have whatever you want,” Kaidan breathed, leaning forward in an instant and rifling through Shepard’s nightstand. “I’d give you fucking anything, John.”

Shepard’s hips lifted, and he thrust a few times into Kaidan’s palm before it was pulled away. He groaned in despair, but seemed placated when he saw that Kaidan was holding lube and a condom. “Hurry.”

“Just a little more patience. You’ve been so good,” Kaidan praised, smiled when Shepard practically preened. 

He slicked up a finger, warming it up for a moment before getting onto his stomach again. Bending over for as long as prep sometimes took tended to give him a crick in his neck. God, they were getting old. Running out of time, always running out of time.

He worked carefully, kissing and sucking Shepard’s cock in the meantime to make up for taking so long. When he was two fingers and three knuckles deep Shepard groaned low in his chest, the sound sending a shiver down Kaidan’s spine. “There?”

“Yeah,” Shepard sighed, gasping when Kaidan nudged the same spot. “Fuck, Kaidan, I’m gonna die.”

“I’d bring you back again,” Kaidan grinned, voice soft, and spent another minute working him up until he was red and whining and breathing hard. “You ready?”

“Been ready, you fucking boyscout,” Shepard teased, staring up at Kaidan with his goddamn puppy eyes again as Kaidan got onto his knees. His fists still held the pillow, his chest heaving slightly. 

Kaidan shook his head fondly, tearing open the condom and rolling it on as quickly as he could. “Spread,” he murmured, smiling when Shepard opened up his legs as wide as he could. “Good, John.”

Shepard’s expression softened again, the praise almost visibly settling over him, and he closed his eyes as his impatience vanished. Kaidan reached for a spare pillow, tucking it underneath Shepard’s hips before lining up to his entrance. He pressed inside carefully, never wanting to cause Shepard any pain he didn’t ask for, and held his breath as the tight heat gripped him. John tensed for half a second, then relaxed again as he let out a long breath, eyes still closed. Kaidan continued until he was full buried, settling there for a moment and leaning forward. 

He brushed his lips gently against Shepard’s, smiling down at his gentle face. “You can let go now. Want your hands on me.”

John’s eyes fluttered open, and his hands immediately uncurled and settled onto Kaidan’s shoulders. Kaidan pressed their foreheads together briefly, before bracing himself on the mattress and beginning to thrust. Shepard hummed softly, planting his feet and lifting his hips to meet each thrust. Kaidan started out slow, warming them both up, and kissed Shepard’s cheeks and jaw as he moved. Soon he found a rhythm they both liked, feeling Shepard getting hard again underneath his stomach. “That good?” he asked quietly, whispering into Shepard’s ear.

“Yeah,” John sighed. “Faster.”

Kaidan responded by increasing his speed as requested, snapping his hips forward and digging the balls of his feet into the mattress for leverage. The pair of them gasped into each other’s space, kissing and biting and licking whatever skin they could reach. At one point John’s hands left Kaidan’s arms in favor of clutching his shoulder blades, smearing his palms with still-damp paint. Neither of them cared, the pleasure mounting too quickly and leaving them chasing release with attention to little else. 

“Shit, shit,” Shepard gasped eventually, arching a bit and going tense all over. “Kaidan, Kaidan.”

“Do it, babe, come on,” Kaidan groaned, sucking the hollow of his throat. “Wanna feel you cum.”

“Fuck!” Shepard climaxed, painting his own chest and stomach and a bit of Kaidan’s pelvis. His hands tangled in Kaidan’s curls for an anchor, tinting the midnight hair with bright color. 

Kaidan began to continuously groan, snapping his hips so quickly that their skin made an echoing slap each time they connected. Soon he reached his peak, gasping and muttering curses into Shepard’s neck. The room glowed faintly blue for a few seconds as he lit them both up, a pleasant tingle spreading over their skin and prolonging the pleasure just a bit more. 

His arms gave out and he laid stretched out over Shepard’s body, still buried inside of him as they panted into the quiet. Shepard lifted a weak arm to smack Kaidan’s ass, and Kaidan just knew there would be a colorful handprint. He snickered at the thought, biting Shepard’s shoulder in retaliation. 

“Told you this was a good idea,” Shepard bragged, grunting a bit as Kaidan sat up to carefully pull out of him. “I totally seduced you.”

“You don’t have to paint me to seduce me, Shepard. I wanna fuck you pretty much all the time.”

“So romantic,” Shepard laughed, reaching to ruffle his hair. “I love you.”

“Mhm.” Kaidan leaned forward to kiss him firmly, smiling against his lips. “Love you too.” He flopped down, resting his head on Shepard’s shoulder. “Kay. I vote we nap for a while, and then take a shower. Because I’m now covered in cum and paint.”

“You’ve never looked hotter, Major,” Shepard declared, kissing his forehead with a loud smooch. 

“Sweet talker.”


End file.
